The Journey
by loveromancesmile
Summary: Inuyasha was an excellent Crime Scene Investigator detective at the top of his career but, a tragic incident led to his downfall. When the Captain of the department notice's his downfall he brings in a FBI agent to help his department retain its glory and help his detective before he loses his career. Can these two tolerate each other or even be partners? R&R to find out:)


This is something that popped into my head and thought it could really work! Have a great time reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha:)

* * *

_Thunder and lightning crashed Down upon Tokoyo Japan as loud fire sirens could be heard from miles away. A crowd of people stood around a large apartment building as a large blaze of fire overtook the top floor. Cold relentless rain pounded the Earth as many bystanders scrambled to find shelter from the harsh weather._

_Police cars surrounded the building and the news reporters were trying to get closer to the scene but, the smoke wouldn't allow it. The on lookers began to gag from the smoke and dust, the police were now ordering everyone to get far away from the building._

_The firefighters fought the blaze with courage but, they soon realized they were losing._

_A tall man appeared from an all black Suburban and fellow police officers swarmed him awaiting orders. He had silky snow white hair, with a handsome yet cold face and he had stunning golden eyes. He was wearing a very nice dark blue suit which was now soaked from the storm._

_"Captain what do we do?"_

_"The flames are too hot for the firefighters to enter!"_

_The captain continued to get swarmed with questions and for the first time In his life he couldnt answer them. He glanced at the rapidly burning building and closed his eyes. "We have no choice but to wait"_

_The fellow police officers nodded their heads as they watched the firefighters preform their Jobs while the others kept the media at bay._

_A few minutes later a firefighter could be seen rushing out while carrying a small body cradled within his arms, he rushed over to the ambulance and gently placed her on the stretcher. The firefighter turned around as he saw the building about to collapse. "Chief its gonna blow!"_

_"Pull out!" Yelled the Chief of the fire department as the cold unforgiving rain poured Down his face._

_The firefighters listened to their commander and immediately retreated. Soon after they escaped the bui_lding there was an ear shattering boom. _The explosion sent glass in every direction causing many injuries and it sent debris for miles across the area._

_A thick cloud of dust and smoke filled the air as only coughing and choking could be heard. The captain slowly stood to his feet while squinting a_s the dust burned his eyes. _Low cries could be now heard from the bystanders as they were now injured some even dead_.

_A loud siren could heard as it approached the Captain. He cursed himself mentally as he prepared himself for the foul language that was about to occur. Within seconds an all black Charger pulled up to the horrific scene, a tall man who resembled the Captain to a Tee rushed out of the car as the cold rain seemed to pour heavier upon his shoulders._

_He grabbed The Captain by his soaked suit jacket roughly. "Where is she!"_

_The Captain kept a calm face and spoke slowly. "We got here too late Inuyasha"_

_Inuyasha looked like he was on the verge of a emotional meltdown as he pushed the Captain into one of the police cars. "Damn you to Hell! If something happened to her I will never forgive you Sesshomaru!"_

_He released Sesshomaru and allowed his sensitive nose to l_ead him to her scent. He got_ towards the back of the ambulance to see firefighters and paramedics standing around the woman who was on the stretcher. "Why the fuck are you guys just standing there!" He pushed through them and stared at her small body._

_Her face was still lovely as he had remembered. Fine thin lips, silky black hair with high cheek bones. It looked as if she was almost sleeping peacefully._

_"She's gone" Said a paramedic sincerely._

_Inuyasha shook his head relentlessly. "No, your wrong!"_

_He began to preform CPR on her lifeless body as tears ran freely down his face. Inuyasha continued until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, Sesshomaru's usually cold uncaring face was now filled with remorse and sadness. "She's gone Inuyasha" Inuyasha stopped then and hugged her now cold body as hot tears of anger and guilt overtook him._

_He kissed her gently on the forehead and Sesshomaru pulled him away._

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

Inuyasha quickly sat straight up in his bed as he allowed his heartbeat to slow down and return to normal. His bed sheets were covered in a thin layer of sweat and he quickly removed the sheets and hit his alarm to make that annoying sound stop.

He walked into his cramped bathroom with only his plaid blue boxers on and stared into the mirror. He looked tired, bags were slightly forming under his eyes and he was long due for a shave. He splashed cold water onto his face and buried it within a soft purple towel.

**Ring, ring, ring**

Inuyasha trudged back into his bedroom and answered his I phone.

"What" He answered in a rough overly tired voice.

"Get dressed we gotta homicide on 54 th street" Said a calmer voice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Replied Inuyasha as he popped a cigarette into his mouth and allowed the nicotine to calm his nerves.

"Captain says to look presentable today, apparently some guy from the FBI is coming to do a speech or some crap"

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku tell Sesshomaru to fuck off, he'll be lucky if I even show up to that damn meeting, I hate the fucking FBI, they're always thinking they can show up in another country and start running things"

Miroku laughed. "Who cares about the meeting, just come down to the scene"

"Alright" Inuyasha hung up the phone and finished his cigarette. He glanced over on his nightstand and saw the framed picture of him and another woman she had porcelain skin with silky pin straight jet black hair that was in a long bob. She had big brown eyes and fine thin lips with perfectly aligned teeth.

They were standing outside of the department hugging one another, looking so happy and carefree, like nothing could ever hurt them. Inuyasha turned away from the photo and popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed hard. "Please, forgive me"

* * *

Please R&R! I love your reviews and opinions! I am currently writing another story too called, 'Taming a King' go check it out! So, who is this mystery woman and what was her connection to Inuyasha? Who the heck is the guy from the FBI? Leave a review with your thoughts please:-)


End file.
